


Without Mercy

by kitadai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, Translation, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitadai/pseuds/kitadai
Summary: In which they push each other to break through themselves.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Without Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [W/o Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138854) by [takosmswth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth). 



*

The first time he tells someone he’s planning to apply for the literature department at Waseda University is in the staff room. Not through a sports recruitment, but through college examinations. His homeroom teacher confirms with him over and over: this is the third year career path consultation, and should not be taken lightly. Akaashi only nods, making a small sound of agreement with every repetition.

‘It would be easier for you to go the recruitment route, as long as the team can still get to Nationals this year. From past experience, it’d be quite likely to get multiple offers from Waseda University or the University of Meiji. Even with Bokuto-kun gone, it should still be possible to go to Nationals, right?’

‘Not a problem,’ Akaashi replies. ‘But what about after recruitment? I’m not particularly talented at volleyball, nor do I have any plans of becoming a pro player. To be honest, in university, I planned to treat volleyball as just an ordinary club activity, so it won’t be enough just to attend any random school.’

‘If that’s the case, then retiring from the team now and concentrating on preparing for your exams would be more suitable for you goals.’

‘With all due respect, what you’ve said is very reasonable, but I don’t think attending team practices will conflict with my exam preparations. If there isn’t any other issue, I’ll be taking my leave first. Pardon the disruption and thank you very much for everything.’

As he leaves the room, his homeroom teacher, deeply concerned, can’t help but hurriedly ask if he ever considered a “less prestigious” university. Akaashi’s hand stills briefly on the doorframe, before saying a quiet, ‘Sorry.’ 

*

‘I didn’t come here with any crazy ambitions.’

‘I'm just glad that I came to Fukurodani.’

*

The sun has already completely set by the time Akaashi finishes his cram school classes. He glances at his phone, then hurries for the train station. On the streets of Shinjuku during a Friday night, pedestrians rush back and forth, becoming dark silhouettes against brightly-lit storefronts. As team captain, he couldn’t miss regular weekday training, so he could only decide against the option of cram school for boarding students. In this way, he packs his schedule completely, sparing no moment for himself except to eat or shower.

His phone vibrates with a reminder that tomorrow is the first game of the Spring High Preliminaries, only the leading item in an endless list of to-do’s. His life will only get busier from here on, but just as in a volleyball match, as long as he knows where he is going, he needs only to concentrate on how to get that next point.

Akaashi follows the pedestrian flow to the familiar platform of the station. The bell sounds, and the train slowly pulls into the station, the door of the eighth car opening just in front of him.

“Hey, Akaashi. Evening,’ says the person in the doorway, smiling at him.

‘Long time no see, Bokuto-san,’ he says in reply, stepping into the car and standing next to him.

*

This is no chance encounter. With a little effort on their part, the two could still commute together even after Bokuto’s graduation. For instance, Bokuto’s lecture times and work shifts, the location of Akaashi’s cram school campus‒those seemingly insignificant things could be pieced together to fit a perfectly convenient schedule.

They also have the staggeringly high prices of rent in Tokyo and Bokuto’s parents’ overindulging fondness towards their son to thank for their current arrangement, with the former providing a convincingly noble reason for him to continue living at home while attending university, and the latter remaining wholeheartedly convinced by Bokuto’s lie that he “wants to be independent and pay for his own rent, but can’t afford it right now and so could only live with them.”

In this way, even though they aren’t attending the same school anymore, Akaashi sees Bokuto almost every day‒to the point where, during a rare reunion, Konoha-san’s complaint to him that, “Bokuto, that guy, is still growing even in university,” was only met with faint confusion. After all, Akaashi sees him everyday, so there’s no way he would notice any changes.

_So, Konoha-san, what was the point of telling me that back then?_

Even now, Akaashi can only admit to himself that their situation might indeed be a little strange. In the eyes of others, he and Bokuto share just an ordinary close friendship, but the truth is, from the moment he first met Bokuto, he dimly became aware that this person is a true “star player” and also clearly realized that he would never be friends with an individual like that. He could not be friends with someone like that.

They could play volleyball as teammates together, but definitely not friends.

Not even the thought of being friends.

*

‘Ah, I really wish my boss would give me more days off…No matter what you say, I’m still an exam-taking university student!’

‘Bokuto-san, please don’t use the excuse of being a “university student taking exams” to sneak more time off. You’ll face retributions for doing that.’

‘Hah?’

‘You won’t pass.’

Bokuto continues to stare at him uncomprehendingly, as if he’d never even considered the possibility of “not passing”. His expression is still the same as all those times Akaashi hadn’t set to him, those times he was blocked, that time after his language exam‒the same expression that Akaashi’s seen over and over in all situations. Akaashi has a feeling that if he were to die now, the last thing that would flash before his eyes would definitely be this expression of Bokuto’s.

 _Bokuto really does think of himself as the absolute protagonist who is untouchable in any situation_ , Akaashi thinks. But it’s also thanks to him that Akaashi could also feel, from time to time, the sensation of standing at the centre of the stage.

In some ways, it is Bokuto who has pushed and cornered Akaashi past believing that he’d never be anything more than a side character. Things like becoming the protagonist, or a student at Waseda University, all fall into the realm of possibility now‒and who knew what else was to come in the future. Without Bokuto, that endlessly long list of to-do’s of his would not exist at all. Akaashi himself might still be muddling around now, playing mediocre volleyball for a mediocre team. 

‘It’s nothing. Just that you can really be without mercy sometimes, Bokuto-san.’ 

It turns out that after staying next to a star for so long, he himself would also begin to believe that he could do anything.

*

‘I wondered before why you’d want to take exams instead of waiting for recruiters, Akaashi,’ Bokuto says, out of the blue. ‘Then, I thought that no matter what you do, you would’ve already carefully considered everything. I don’t think I can guess your reasons right now, but I’ll definitely know in the future.’

‘What if I say it’s because I’m worried the team won’t make it to Nationals, so I’m leaving a safety net for myself?’

‘Really? So _that’s_ the reason? No way! No way, right? Akaashi? Akaashi?! You’re messing with me, right?!’

*

‘Speaking of which, have you been going to your lectures and studying properly, Bokuto-san? If working takes up too much time, you can just quit. It’s not like your parents won’t let you live at home.’

‘Akaashi, you’re so sneaky, suddenly asking questions like this to trip me up!’ Bokuto props a hand on his waist before loudly declaring, ‘Of course I’ve been focused on my studying! I took so many notes, you wanna see them? I want to become a reliable _senpai_ on all things! Oh, speaking of which, can you help me translate this ancient text when you have time?’

‘Bokuto-san, please don’t be so straightforward about passing your homework onto me.’

Akaashi doesn’t really mind helping Bokuto with his university work, of course. Because, to be honest, coincidence or not, the professor for Bokuto’s elective course also happens to be in charge of overseeing the literary department’s annual entrance exam. What’s more, consistently doing work above high school level has significantly sped up his progress. So he only says this out of the routine of preaching to a wayward upperclassman. 

*

‘Even though your work was so sloppy at first, last time’s translation assignment was actually praised, Akaashi!’

‘Please stop talking, Bokuto-san.’

*

Bokuto’s phone pings.

‘Tomorrow’s the start of the Spring High Preliminaries,’ he tells Akaashi, staring down at his phone screen. ‘Konoha just told me to meet him in front of the gymnasium to “greet our reliable little captain.” Hey, why don’t I just tell him that I’m asking our reliable captain to help me with homework right now?’

‘Your image just shattered, Bokuto-san. Didn’t you just say yourself that you wanted to become a “reliable senpai on all fronts”? Also, you aren’t answering Konoha-san’s question at all…’

He is definitely showing off.

‘You’re right, I just want to brag,’ Bokuto says, typing on his phone and grinning to himself. 

*

Akaashi’s always been well aware of the fact that he’s no volleyball genius, but he wants the world to experience Bokuto Koutarou through his hands, and his hands alone.

*

‘My name is Akaashi Keiji, from Fukurodani Academy. I applied to this school’s literature department because I want to become a world-class journalist. I am honoured to be given the opportunity to attend this interview. I’ll be in your care from now on.’

  
  
  
_fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to [takosmswth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth) for giving me permission to translate their wonderful fic!!! super excited to be able to share their "merciless with each other" bokuaka with u guys!!!!!
> 
> find me on my main @saltins!!


End file.
